Employee wellness programs, which attempt to modify individuals'behavior and risk factors, have the potential to prevent chronic disease, improve health outcomes, and reduce overall medical costs. These programs, therefore, address AHRQ's strategic goals of improving health outcomes and reducing unnecessary expenditures. The topic of employee wellness programs is also relevant for several of AHRQ's priority populations and stakeholder groups, complements on-going AHRQ research activities, and furthers the goals of Healthy People 2010. However, while wellness programs are rapidly proliferating among employers eager to improve employee health and productivity and cut health care spending, rigorous evidence on effectiveness of these efforts is frequently lacking. NIHCM Foundation will convene a conference in March 2010 to develop a research agenda designed to improve the strength of the evidence base for employee wellness programs. By assembling researchers, wellness program implementers, government representatives, and other individuals and organizations with expertise in wellness and prevention, the conference will bring together the very participants who will need to collaborate to implement the research agenda. NIHCM Foundation will work closely with Partnership for Prevention and with an external Advisory Committee comprising both researchers and users of research to carry out this project. The proposed conference format has been carefully designed to facilitate development of the research agenda, and will feature real-world case studies of wellness evaluations and intensive workgroup sessions facilitated by a leading wellness expert. Following the conference, we will prepare a written synthesis of conference proceedings. This action oriented document will distill the day's deliberations in the form of a research agenda highlighting top priority research questions and identifying strategies that might be used to move forward on agenda implementation, including possible roles for the various interest groups represented at the conference. This document will be widely disseminated using NIHCM's proven channels and in coordination with AHRQ's Office of Communications and Knowledge Transfer and the Partnership for Prevention.